siabfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make a Page!
So, you want to make a page for the Wiki in a Bottle? Good. That's great. It saves a lot of time and effort from the rest of us - after all, who knows more about your characters than you do? The obvious deterrent to this is that making a Wiki page can be difficult, so Zee decided to make this handy little guide to get you started! Basic Wiki Coding There's really only a couple things you need to know when writing up a wiki page: how to make headers, and how to make links. The system is very WYSIWYG (what you see is what you get), and things like italic and bold are easy to find, but for including important information and connecting info to other pages, you'll find it more difficult to find. But it's not hard at all! All pages begin with a large header that identifies the topic of the entry, and is further subdivided using smaller heads (like the one above reading 'Basic Wiki Coding'. This is useful for divvying up sections of information and removing technical information from personal info - like history and personality, a short summary versus a full transcript. To do this, all you need to write in the edit box is Title Here . The more ='s you use, the header changes accordingly Links are extremely useful to link connecting pages. Say you're writing up an article on Zaheera - obviously Daevian would be mentioned, perhaps even James (because they're secret lovers!). To create a steady flow of information, it's suggested you hyperlink at least the first mention of these other pages. It's not vital to link EVERYTHING, but it certainly makes it easier on knowledge seekers! To add a link, simply add Two Square Brackets around your word. That creates a link to an article of the SAME NAME - so if you're linking to Trevor, you'll type Trevor Shayson. If you want to change the display of the link to show something else (like getting rid of a last name), you add a | after the page name, such as: Trevor, where the information after the variable is what will be displayed. Using Templates For uniformity, it's suggested we use templates to keep pages looking consistent and pretty. This is key especially for and pages, but also for things like locations, important items, and so on. Each of these individual page types have a template hosted on the site that you can use to create an "infobox", which summarizes key points. To access these, simply go to the respective template page, click "edit" and take the code. Please do not save any changes to the template page! Go back to your own page and add this code in before making any edits. We don't want things breaking! But Zee, where do I find these codes? Why, right here! I'll keep this page updated with links to the basic template pages. Keep in mind that these are templates and can be altered if you want to change colours or add different things to them - it's all up to you! * Template:Character * Template:Event * Template:Location * Template:Item Be sure, when you're editing, to change the information in the }. This is the unbolded text on the right side of the infobox. Categories Categories are super awesome ways to group likeminded pages and display them on the Wiki. To add a category to your page, when editing, view the righthand side and under the "Categories" tab, simply add the defining traits of the page. For starters, we suggest only using the categories linked to the major templates we use: * Category:Characters * Category:Events * Category:Locations * Category:Items Be sure to add the Category: modifier to link to the category page itself! (Or, make it even easier and copy the text above!) Conclusion Wikis are tough. I understand I may not have been perfectly clear in wording anything, so if you need more help I'll gladly provide it, just drop me a line in game, on here, on Facebook, or harass me on Vent! Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Locations Category:Items Category:Documentation